Linkinparkfan9799 Interviews: Kaoru and Hikaru
by linkinparkfan9799
Summary: Two pairs of twins, no clue where my friend went...and something's DEFINATELY wrong with my boss...Short. Sorry. Kaoru is spelled wrong. Sorry.


_**I suck at the names with Ouran Highschool Host Club, but I LOVE it! Now I need to master names...At least I know Koaru and Hikaru!**_

**Interviewer: Linkinparkfan9799**

**(Demon was hauled off in attempts to calm her down)**

**Interviewee(s): Koaru, Hikaru, Elizabeth Stream, Emma Stream**

**My Boss: Mrs. Oswaldes**

**Thanks to: NightfeatherxLionblaze**

"So..." Kaki blinks at the passed out Demon smiling with plessure. "You want me," she blinks still, "to drag her out," she kicks her ribs, "and _help_ her?"

I nod rapidly, clutching the notebook firmly. "Please? I'll give you any torture equipment you want!"

She sighs and nods. "Fine, fine!" She drags Demon off.

I sigh with relief and walk back into the room Mrs. Oswaldes provided for the twins and I (both pairs). "Hello!" they jump up. "Now, which one is Hikaru?"

I blink. "The left one?"

They blink and look at the other. "Uh...right."

I giggle. "Sorry. It's a fifty-fifty chance anyways." We sit. "Okay, I have five questions for you and five for-"

"AW~" Elizabeth and Emma Stream hug me from behind. "She's like a mini-Maki~"

"GET OFF!" I wriggle. "Jeez..."

Koaru and Hikaru are laughing their butts off. "You're cute~" they hug me as well.

"ANN! JENNY!"

**Jenniffer's POV**

I pant as I escape the cage. I whip out my phone to find it bitten in half. I sigh. "Might as well go back to work..." A thought strikes me. "But first, crash at Linkin's place. She's got food."

**Ann's POV**

"Now, NO LEECHES!" Zero snarls.

I sigh. "I'll call-"

"You're not calling anyone," Headmaster huffs. "I sent your phone back to your parents."

"WHAT?" I stand. "What if-"

_Linkin's-getting-raped-senses tingling. _"Something wrong?" Yuki pats my head.

"I just have a strange feeling a friend of mine is getting raped shortly..." I hold out my hand. "I need my phone to save people. Please use telepathy to get it back.

**Me**

"Okay," I straighten the papers. "Koaru, one-on a scale of one to ten, how would you rate Harui in the state of 'fun'?"

He thinks with a cute expression (well, he always has one). "When she wants to, eight. Usually she doesn't, so."

"Elizabeth, one-is Emma the awakened vampire or-"

"Me."

I check one and one off the two lists. "Hikaru, two-...do..." I scratch 'do you have boners often' out. "That's not funny. That's gross."

"What?" he cocks his head.

"Oh, nothing," I smile innocently. "Hikaru, two-...EH?" I gap. 'Gay or not gay?'. I scratch that to. "T-" 'Large or small if ya know what I mean?'. I sigh and chuck the paper. "Okay. Two-Vampires or Werewolves?"

"Werewolves," he shrugs.

"I like those to!" Koaru laughs.

"Of course you do," Emma giggles.

"Emma-Edward or Jacob?"

She blinks. "Uh...Twilight thing?" I nod. "Uh...please skip."

"Sorry. No."

"Skip it."

"No."

"SKIP IT OR I'M HAVING JEWEL DRAIN YOU!"

"EEP!" I duck out of the room.

"Nice going," Koaru and Hikaru mutter.

FML

I re-enter with bags of garlic and stakes and pepper-spray. "O-okay...Koaru, three-your best friend is your twin?" He nods. "Okay..." Scratch. Scratch. "Elizabeth, three-you've met Ikuto Tsukiyomi?"

She laughs. "Yeah! HE'S A TOTAL PERVO! You should see-Oh yeah you DO see Maki..."

I nod. "Yep." Scratch. Scratch. "Hikaru...man this is faster than I thought...Okay, four-Tamaki is...how nice?"

"He's pretty nice when he wants to be," he shrugs. "Yet again, he's focused on wooing the woman like all of the Host Club."

Elizabeth and Emma are drooling over them. "ELIZABETH!" I snap my fingers in front of my face. "DON'T YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?"

"Oh y-y-yeah!" she wipes the drool off her chin. "Yes, yesie~ I luv my wittle-"

"LINKIN!" Ann bursts in, tackling me. "PLEASE TELL ME YOU STILL HAVE YOUR VIRGINITY!"

"ANN!" I slap her. "Get a hold of yourself!"

She slaps me as well, meaning she's sober. "Shut da' fck up bitch I know something's up!"

"When did my character's turn abusive?" I shout.

Koaru and Hikaru wave, making her glomp them. "EEK! IT'S MY TWIN PRINCIES~ Give Annabell a kissie~"

"ANNABELL?" Elizabeth and Emma laugh.

"Oh shut da' fck up, roosters I WUV THEM!"

"It's L-O-V-E!" I snap. "Jeez, you can't even say the spelling right!"

"Oh really?" Elizabeth chuckles. "Says the multi-boy crusher."

I blush and face my notebook. "F-Five, Koaru...do you know a lot of English?"

"Barely," he admits. "It's hard to learn a new language."

"Not for me~I could teach you," Ann sneaks a hand in his pants.

"ANN!" I yank her away. "S-Sorry! You can go!"

Koaru laughs. "She's an energetic one." As the twins leave, Koaru slips something in Ann's pocket. "Call me," he whispers, doing the 'call me' sign as well.

She swoons and faints right at my feet. I step over her and look at the Stream twins. "Okay, five, how much weight can you carry?"

They sigh and stand. "Oh alright. But only because we're going back to the academy!"

I'm about to step out when my phone rings. I pick it up to my neighbor, Mrs. Danins. "L-L-Linkin?" her old cacked voice rings. "W-Why is Jenniffer at your house?"

I sigh. "Oh don't be bothered. I'll make sure she doesn't sleep in the flower garden again."

I hang up and walk home to find Jenniffer watching Code Geass with her manga next to her. "Yo," she waves me away, eyes glued to the screne.

I sigh. "Now let's..." I drop my clipboard. "NO! MY NEXT INTERVIEW CAN'T BE THERE! HOLY CRAP WHY GOD WHY!"

She blinks. "What?"

I go into my 'Baby Emo corner'. "I...I have to go to Cross Academy!"

**Review~**


End file.
